Dream
by elematrix
Summary: Blaze has a dream about setting her boyfriends chest fur on fire, due to him 2 timing her. She realizes her love for someone else.. only to find i was a dream... but that dream may come true...
1. Just a dream

"Blaze...?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME."

Silver sadly looked to the floor. "I'm sorry?"

"Shut up."

Blaze angrily sighed, trying to calm down. The temperature rose a few degrees as Silver pushed on with "I... Still love you..."

She whipped around, flames in her hands. "GO. AWAY." Her anger was ruling over hurt. Blaze definitely wasn't the girl to go sit and cry.

"Please, Blaze. You're so pretty, and-"

Blaze shoved her flaming finger in his face, and replied, "LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

Silver tried to kiss Blaze, When he felt increasing heat on his chest.

"AAH!" He leaped back, then started running around in a failed attempt to pt it out. Blaze had ignited is chest fur.

"AAH! AAH! AAH!" Sonic walked in to see Silver running around screaming, and a very angry looking Blaze.

"Looks like you really made her mad." Sonic commented. "What ya do this time?"

"What did he do? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"Uhh... yeah?"

"He cheated on me, with YOUR girlfriend, and he comes back whining and saying 'I love you' and tries to kiss me!"

"Wait... My girlfriend!"

"SONIC!" Amy glomped him, but he wouldn't allow it, yet.

"Aaaaamy," Sonic questioningly asked, "Are you cheating on me?"

Amy's cheeks turned bright red, and she replied "No..."

Silver crashed into a wall next to them, but everyone ignored it. The spotlight was on Sonic and Amy now.

"Amy, I don't believe you."

"Nyaaah!" Amy groaned in a semi whiny tone. "You don't trust me?"

"You're red as Knuckles. That's so a sign of telling the truth."

Amy made a pouty face. She looked at Silver, then Sonic. Is This really the right time to tell him?

She helped Silver up, and put out the fire on his chest, glaring at Blaze for a second, then turned back to Sonic.

"Sonic, I've been seeing Silver..." She looked guiltily towards the floor. "Behind your back..."

Sonic had an expression of hock and sadness, and the room went a couple degrees warmer, for a second, showing Blaze's temper was flaring.

Amy hugged Silver, and Sonic looked back at Blaze to see she was glaring at them with her arms crossed, trying to conceal her anger.

Blaze walked up next to Sonic, and asked the couple, "Why?"

Amy looked sadly towards Sonic and replied sadly, "Well, mine and Sonic's relationship was getting..." She mumbled the last word "...Boring..."

"What?" Sonic had shock and sadness on his face.

Silver cut in with his reply "And Blaze, she was being a control freak. Always bossing me around. It's as f she thinks 'boyfriend' means 'slave'."

The temperature rose a couple degrees, and Sonic and Blaze made eye contact.

"Well, we're going to leave now..." Silver and Amy began to walk away, still arm in arm. (right?)

Blaze went to chase after them, but Sonic grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted, as she whipped around to face him. ""What was that for!"

"It's not their faults." He stated flatly. "We're just as much to blame. How would you feel in their position?"

Blaze thought about it. She had her hand on her hip. The room temperature lowered, and she thought "What if I was in their position? I would love to date Sonic..." Her cheeks developed a pink tint at this thought.

"Er... Blaze? Why are you blushing?"

This question only made her blush harder. "I... er... um... well I-"

Sonic cut her off with a kiss. She blushed harder, (If that's possible...).

Sonic chuckled at this. "Blaze, you're so red, you'd make Knuckles jealous!"

"H-hey... no I'm not!" Total lie.

"You look so cute when you blush like that!" Sonic was teasing her now, he enjoyed her embarrassment over such little things.

But was kissing her a little thing?

He had just gotten out of a relationship...

"Sonic! Why'd you kiss me!"

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me what you were thinking."

"Oh...Umm... Well..." She suddenly became interested in the floor.

"Oh Blaaaze!"

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

Sonic smirked, satisfied he was getting an answer.

"I was thinking... If i was Amy... I would love to date you..."

Sonic was surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"So, why'd you kiss me?"

"Um... Because..."

"Sonic, I want a real answer."

"Well, I think I like you... I don't know... You just looked so... pretty and... perfect..."

She looked up at his face.

"But then again, You always do. When I originally started dating Amy, It was because I was jealous..." His gaze met hers. "Of you and Silver... I liked you, ever since I met you... but when I dated Amy, I started to like her."

"Sonic... you should have told me earlier..."

Blaze loosely hugged him, which was unusual for her. She normally didn't do hugs...

He hugged her, and then everything went black...

"Ugh..." Blaze groaned unhappily. "It was just a dream?"

She looked at the 3 hedgehogs who she was bunking with. But wait- 2 were missing?

Where were Silver and Amy?

She walked over to Sonic's bed.

"Sonic wake up. Silver an Amy aren't here..."

A/N:So, you like? I'm not sure if I should make this a story or leave it as a oneshot... So it is staying as "In Progress" until I decide what to do with it. If i do make it a story, It would only be a couple chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Amy, Blaze, or Silver. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.


	2. Processing

"Unh…" Sonic rolled over and put his pillow over his head. Blaze got an annoyed expression and lost her stealth and her pressing sense she should be quiet.

Blaze ripped the pillow off him with such force and shouted in his ear. "SONIC GET THE F*** UP!" She then jolted back as he immediately sat up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He then looked over and saw Blaze. After he stared at her and began to process the situation. He then realized it was her that woke him up and he shot her a look. "Blaze, what was that for?" He said in a shockingly calm voice.

"Silver and Amy are… gone." She replied softly.

"Huh?" He looked puzzled as her scanned the room. He then noticed they were missing from their beds. "Where'd they go?"

Blaze sighed impatiently. "You honestly expect me to know?"

"Uh…"

"Get up. Let's go find them."

"Uh… Okay…"

Blaze turned around and left the room. Sonic was now wide awake thanks to her and couldn't go back to sleep if he wanted to. Blaze crept quietly down the hall, suddenly realizing she didn't need the cobalt hedgehog's assistance. She looked back and didn't see him. Scoffing, she headed down the stairs. She went straight for the courtyard entrance and slowly crept through the door. What she w=saw shocked her beyond belief.

Silver and Amy were sitting on a bench making out. She immediately turned around and burst up the stairs. She jumped onto her bed and hid under the covers. She then screamed into her pillow. She just laid there for a couple minutes as tears streamed down her face into the pillow before she rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

She didn't know how but next thing she knew she was waking up the next morning. She sat up, feeling tired from crying and somewhat groggy and decided on getting a glass of water. She first washed her face quickly and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge and drank it when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Good morning Blazie."

Blaze turned around to see Silver. She was astonished he would think to treat her this way when clearly he loved Amy. She gave him an angered look. "Don't you 'Good morning me'!" She snapped. She put down her glass and shoved past a now puzzled Silver.

"What?"

"I know what you did!" She said as she turned to face him. They were standing in the grand entryway of the castle in Soleanna now.

"What? What did I do?" He said. He looked and sounded so innocent, but she didn't buy it for a second. She ignored him completely and turned to walk away.

"You cheated on me!"

Silver looked shocked for a couple seconds, but then he looked sort of sad.

"Blaze...?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME."

Silver sadly looked to the floor. "I'm sorry?"

"Shut up."

Blaze angrily sighed, trying to calm down. The temperature rose a few degrees as Silver pushed on with "I... Still love you..."

She whipped around, flames in her hands. "GO. AWAY." Her anger was ruling over hurt. Blaze definitely wasn't the girl to go sit and cry.

"Please, Blaze. You're so pretty, and-"

Blaze shoved her flaming finger in his face, and replied, "LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

Silver tried to kiss Blaze, when he felt increasing heat on his chest.

"AAH!" He leaped back, and then started running around in a failed attempt to put it out. Blaze had ignited is chest fur.

"AAH! AAH! AAH!" Sonic walked in to see Silver running around screaming, and a very angry looking Blaze.

"Looks like you really made her mad." Sonic commented. "What ya do this time?"

"What did he do? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"Uhh... yeah?"

"He cheated on me, with YOUR girlfriend, and he comes back whining and saying 'I love you' and tries to kiss me!"

"Wait... My girlfriend!"

"SONIC!" Amy glomped him, but he wouldn't allow it, yet.

"Aaaaamy," Sonic questioningly asked, "Are you cheating on me?"

Amy's cheeks turned bright red, and she replied "No..."

Silver crashed into a wall next to them, but everyone ignored it. The spotlight was on Sonic and Amy now.

"Amy, I don't believe you."

"Nyaaah!" Amy groaned in a semi whiny tone. "You don't trust me?"

"You're red as Knuckles. That's sooooo a sign of telling the truth."

Amy made a pouty face. She looked at Silver, then Sonic. Is this really the right time to tell him?

She helped Silver up, and put out the fire on his chest, glaring at Blaze for a second, and then turned back to Sonic.

"Sonic, I've been seeing Silver..." She looked guiltily towards the floor. "Behind your back..."

Sonic had an expression of shock and sadness, and the room went a couple degrees warmer, for a second, showing Blaze's temper was flaring.

Amy hugged Silver, and Sonic looked back at Blaze to see she was glaring at them with her arms crossed, trying to conceal her anger.

Blaze walked up next to Sonic, and asked the couple, "Why?"

Amy looked sadly towards Sonic and replied sadly, "Well, mine and Sonic's relationship was getting..." She mumbled the last word "...Boring..."

"What?" Sonic had shock and sadness on his face.

Silver cut in with his reply "And Blaze, she was being a control freak. Always bossing me around. It's as if she thinks 'boyfriend' means 'slave'."

The temperature rose a couple degrees, and Sonic and Blaze made eye contact.

"Well, we're going to leave now..." Silver and Amy began to walk away, still arm in arm. (right?)

Blaze went to chase after them, but Sonic grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted, as she whipped around to face him. ""What was that for!"

"It's not their faults." He stated flatly. "We're just as much to blame. How would you feel in their position?"

Blaze thought about it. She had her hand on her hip. The room temperature lowered, and she thought "What if I was in their position? I would love to date Sonic..." Her cheeks developed a pink tint at this thought.

"Er... Blaze? Why are you blushing?"

This question only made her blush harder. "I... er... um... well I-"

Sonic cut her off with a kiss. She blushed harder, (If that's possible...).

Sonic chuckled at this. "Blaze, you're so red, you'd make Knuckles jealous!"

"H-hey... no I'm not!" Total lie.

"You look so cute when you blush like that!" Sonic was teasing her now, he enjoyed her embarrassment over such little things.

But was kissing her a little thing?

He had just gotten out of a relationship...

"Sonic! Why'd you kiss me!"

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me what you were thinking."

"Oh...Umm... Well..." She suddenly became interested in the floor.

"Oh Blaaaze!"

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

Sonic smirked, satisfied he was getting an answer.

"I was thinking... If I was Amy... I would love to date you..."

Sonic was surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"So, why'd you kiss me?"

"Um... Because..."

"Sonic, I want a real answer."

"Well, I think I like you... I don't know... You just looked so... pretty and... perfect..."

She looked up at his face.

"But then again, You always do. When I originally started dating Amy, It was because I was jealous..." His gaze met hers. "Of you and Silver... I liked you, ever since I met you... but when I dated Amy, I started to like her."

"Sonic... you should have told me earlier..."

Blaze loosely hugged him, which was unusual for her. She normally didn't do hugs...

He hugged her back, and smiled. After a couple minutes, it finally hit her. Blaze instantly released Sonic and clasped her hands over her mouth. Sonic looked puzzled and he asked, "Blaze… What is it?"

"I know this sounds… crazy… But I had a dream last night… and it was exactly like what just happened today. Except… It ended at the part where you hugged me… But it's weird how exactly what happened in the dream happened just now. We said the same things, and we did the same things, and now, we just broke up with Silver and Amy and here we are…" Blaze explained quickly.

Sonic blinked a few times, processing what Blaze just said. "Whoa…"

Blaze frowned. "I can't believe…" She trailed off. "I just realized… Silver called me a control freak…" Blaze decided to choose now to be offended. "I can't BELIEVE him! I am not a control freak! He's just a naïve little—"

"Blaze, calm down. At least you weren't called boring! I'm like, The opposite of boring! I'm waaaaay cooler than Silver and I can run FAST and fight and I'm totally hilarious!"

And then they both decided to rant about how wrong Silver and Amy were.


End file.
